When it Rains
by ParamoreXO
Summary: - Gwen, Kevin - A sweet little kiss in the rain and everything after.


**When It Rains**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this! Just a little drabble.**

**Whenever rain slipped from the dark, menacing clouds high above me, I would always think of it as angels crying. **The thought seemed silly, sure, but it also made me feel safe, like a guardian angel was there for me. I guess that's why I liked the rain so much? I wasn't one to dance in the showering droplets but I sometimes found myself doing just that. Tonight, however, I was walking aimlessly along a sidewalk in the Westside of town, scuffing the bottoms of my aqua converse.

Like sparkling tears blessed with grace, beads of liquid slid down my body, cool and refreshing in the humid weather. I didn't bother to put my hood up, so what if my hair got all wet? It was almost seven at night, the setting sun obscured by pale gray bundles of fluff. It wasn't like I had anything or anyone to look good for tonight.

"Gwen?"

Whirling around, I took my words back. Not too far behind me, my boyfriend, Kevin, was running to catch up to me, water spraying up in all directions with each pounding step that closed the distance between the two of us. Just then, my damp hair, slightly running makeup, and wrinkled tee all seemed to fit awkwardly on my body. How come he had to show up at a time like this, when I wasn't a bit prepared for him fashion wise?

"Kevin!" I yelped, my cry becoming muffled as he scooped my up in his rock solid arms. My lips pressed against the gasoline and aftershave scented cotton guarding his torso and formed into a big smile. His heart was roaring inside his chest like a lion in a circus, jumping from his effort to catch me. We stood there for a while, swaying in each other's arms to just let the moment of being so comfortably close sink under our skin. As he held me out to look at me I couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "what brings you here?" It was as if we just couldn't stay away from each other; fate wanted us together.

"Well," He began, tucking a strand of hair that had plastered itself to my forehead behind my ear, "I was just by your house and was going to pick you up for a drive. Your mom told me you went on a walk and could probably meet up with you if I ran. So here I am, with you, in the rain, wanting to kiss you."

Resting my hands on his soaked chest, it supported me from collapsing at the touch of his chiseled features. "Who's stopping you?"

His wicked grin was enough to make my knees wobble, "Good point."

Closing in on me, I leaned against his drenched muscular body. Cupping my face in his hands, his lips were warm against mine. It was like burying my face in a shirt or blanket that had just come out of the dryer. I loved that feeling, but the way Kevin was moving his lips against mine was better than anything in the world. I clutched tighter at the front of his shirt to pull him in as close as possible, the softness of his lips intense. Like a flickering flame, his tongue would send sparks flying every time it met mine for just that fleeting second. I almost forgot how to breathe away his touch got tender, his hands not urging me to crush into him anymore. Now they were smoothing over my cheeks, rubbing in his love. With the rain, there was a sacred silence, comfortable and peaceful. No urgency rang in the air we shared; he breathed out as I breathed in and he breathed in as I breathed out.

At that moment, it felt like our hearts were beating together at the exact same rhythms. Running my fingers through every strand of his thick, damp, inky black hair, I swayed in his arms. Right then, it was as close as we'd ever gotten to a whole.

It should rain more often.

Every time we surfaced for the crisp air our lungs would scream for, water cascaded down our lips, giving us all the more reason to try and lick each other dry. I guess that's what made kissing in the rain fun? It's a race to see who can kiss off all of the rain from your lips but it keeps coming back, giving you all the more reason to have a moment like this.


End file.
